


Buon Benedictio

by yukisnishika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Imouto's work., M/M, Sorta Crossover Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisnishika/pseuds/yukisnishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Guardians of the light, Kuroko's world stumbles when he learned that he has sisters, Kuroko Setsuna, his older sister and Kuroko Tetsuko, his older twin sister. However that's not what bothers him, but the certain truth that they weren't meant to be existed, and he must be protected. How will he manage to resume his 'seemingly normal life? . Again work of my imouto Yui-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Benedictio

**Author's Note:**

> Basically not my work but by my sister~

The day the world will count its end is near..,  
Five Guardians of the light will held the key of resurrection.  
The key shall sleep and nor mustn’t die.  
The darkness that lurks is attracted to it,  
Never to be lost as such lust full grown,  
The key must survive or else,  
The world you knew may perish,  
The passage must be done according to plan,  
And the youth with sky locks shall open,  
The gates of the nether realms.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A pure youth with luscious sky-blue hair longer than anybody else’s sleeps across the magnificent bed. Neither the sunlight peeking through the curtains nor the chirps of the birds can awake them. And as such the person is neither sleeping, it’s just a dreamless sleep, it’s catatonic state. Do not be fooled it’s a male, and at a fragile profound at that.  
‘Tetsuya…’  
‘…suya…’  
“Da re?”  
And thus, it once again opened his eyes  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kuroko Tetsuya, a seemingly weak young boy who lived with his family consisting of his Mother, whom he got his looks and ability, his Father, whom he got his monotonous disposition, and his Grandmother, who loves him very much. However, this very much ended when he learned that he has two sisters, a twin and a big sister at that.  
And that wasn’t only the reason,  
No, not at all,   
His supposedly sisters were beings he never thought should exist,  
And learning that even the ‘Generations of Miracles’ is also a part of this ploy didn’t help,  
How he wishes he could go back to the time that he was once only a normal teenager,  
Well, not exactly normal since he got his invisibility.  
And by that, his whole world crumbles,  
There is no turning back.  
And his life depends on it.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Whew~ can’t actually believe I’m writing a series of a fanfiction! And I can’t even decide how to put this! As a xover with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and Sword Art Online Alicization?! Gaah~  
> Btw, please support if you want me to continue ^w^  
> Lovelots,  
> YuiNishika


End file.
